1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knitting marker (so-called stitch marker) configured to be attached to a knit piece or a knitting needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In knitting, stitch markers are used to mark a certain position in the fabric being knitted. For instance, a plurality of stitch markers are attached to the rows of stitches at a regular interval, e.g. every five rows, to enable the user to easily count the number of rows. By using stitch markers in this way, the user can easily keep track of the progress of knitting or recognize the point where the knitting pattern should be changed during the knitting or in restarting the knitting that is once stopped.
An example of such a conventional stitch marker is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H04-10235. With conventional stitch markers, however, the user needs to memorize the interval at which the stitch markers have been attached. Moreover, conventional stitch markers can be used only as a mark for counting the number of rows and cannot be used as a mark indicating other kinds of information, such as the name of the yarn, the size of the knitting needle and so on.